<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Written In The Stars by donnyhateslife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624991">Written In The Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnyhateslife/pseuds/donnyhateslife'>donnyhateslife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Apocalypse, Coming of Age, Falling In Love, Other, Teenagers, Zombies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnyhateslife/pseuds/donnyhateslife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Atlas isn't a girl, It uses it/it's pronouns, it's only labeled fem/fem in the tags bc I couldn't find a tag that fit)</p>
<p>Their whole world was written in the stars, their beginning, middle, and end. And the end is always the collapse of a star.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Written In The Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atlas was eleven when the world shattered in pieces. The blood was such a deep red as it stained the pavement of it's road. The blood was so red as it painted it's walls. The blood was so red as it coated it's favorite stuffed animal. And the red never stopped. The deep red covering it's whole world until there was nothing but that suffocating red. </p>
<p>Eva was eleven when her world melted into a boiling, burning pot of molted metal. Fire spread from home to home, burning her childhood with the wooden houses. Trees burnt to ashes as the molted metal of her new world hardened into armor. Bullet proof and burned. Metal suffocated her heart, crushing her lungs, and squishing her happiness. </p>
<p>The two met three years in. Blood soaked Atlas's hands, metal had already hardened over Eva's. Each child was deadly and cold, but Atlas's hands weren't as hardened and calloused as Eva's, and Eva's hands were as stained red as Atlas's. They complimented eachother in the worst way possible. Each feeding the other's monstrosity. </p>
<p>And each night threy watched the stars. Anger left their minds, blood washed away, metal was set aside. They were allowed to be soft. And god... they deserved it. Each constellation pointed out carefully with the softest words and brightest smile. Reading the stars like a children's book. Each star showing its own story. </p>
<p>"Atlas... do you believe in fate?" </p>
<p>"Yeah, because I know we were destined to meet. it was written in the stars." </p>
<p>Who knew one person could shine so bright?</p>
<p>Stars are thought to not have a flavor, but Eva would beg to differ. Atlas tasted just like she imagined a star world. Destruction, chaos, rage, battlefields, and warmth. Lips harsh against her own, harsh kisses only happened in serious situations, but Eva was fine with that. She didn't think she could function if Atleast always kissed her like that. </p>
<p>You wouldn't think war would have a flavor, but Atlas swore Eva's lips were what war tasted like. Bloodshed, anger, victory. Her lips were much softer than her hands, calluses unheard of when kissing. Atlas nearly swooned the first time it kissed Eva. And it happened every time it did. </p>
<p>A year passed, soft smiles and softer kisses exchanged. But the apocalypse waited for no one. And one more blood splatter stained Atlas's hands. It truly was dripping in the blood of loved ones. This was the end, written in the stars since the very beginning. It did not end in a bang, but in a collapsing star. </p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, Eva..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pls comment and give kudos it helps alot and makes me want to keep writing!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>